


Snows of Dirge

by sunlian



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: F/F, Fluff, first snow, short and sweet and simple c:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: It never snowed in Two Rivers.





	Snows of Dirge

It happened when she was talking to Ling, in a brief moment between preparing for the army advancing upon. The heavens above Dirge opened, and soft, steady snow began to fall to earth at a lazy pace. 

Lian though nothing of it, until she noticed that the taller woman had gone completely silent, blinking at the flakes white before her eyes, turning her head skyward to stare. Lian puzzles at her for half a second before Ling speaks.

“It… never snowed in Two Rivers.”

“Two Rivers is too far south for the snow to reach it,” Lian answers almost reflexively, quietly scolding herself once the words leave her mouth. Her first time seeing snow and she spurts meaningless facts?

If Ling heard her, she gives no indication, still focused on the light snowfall. She’s raised a hand to shield against the glare of the sun, but she pulls it away to inspect the half-melted snowflakes that have hit it. The snowfall catches in her hair, stark white against the black of her head. The light hits her eyes in a certain way, turning the dark brown into a lighter, warmer colour.

It is perhaps the most beautiful thing Lian has ever seen.

“It snows on the palace sometimes, in the winter,” Lian says suddenly, as she’s caught herself staring, averting her eyes with a small blush, “it’s so high up that it’s possibly as pure as the snow here, when it’s freshly fallen. We could… when this is all over, I’ll show you next winter.” 

Ling stares at the sky for a moment longer, before turning away and smiling at her. 

“I’d love to see that.”


End file.
